1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a mobile terminal and adding digital content using the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An increase in demand for mobile terminals has lead to an integration of various digital media such as photographs, pictures, videos, and music, in addition to general voice telephony. The integration of digital music with a mobile terminal has proliferated through the use of Playlists, wherein several Playlists may be created such that a user may listen to music on a per-Playlist basis.
However, adding a specific music file to a specific Playlist in the mobile terminal requires navigating several menus. For example, prior art methods require a user to select an option menu, a Playlist addition menu, and select and store a specific Playlist among displayed Playlists. Thus, the user has a very inconvenient experience.
The user's inconvenience is not limited to adding music files to Playlists. A user faces problems similar to those mentioned above when adding files to locations such as a folder, an internal memory, or an external memory. Thus there is a need to provide a user with a convenient method for managing files in a mobile terminal.